


Yohane Descends

by Kinozaki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: An extremely unlucky student desperate to turn things around decides to follow an extremely shady, and extremely fake-looking, online ritual. Conducting it to the best of their abilities, as things change in a remarkably unexpected way, they quickly learn that they got one tiny instruction wrong. Not that they won't use the end result to the fullest, of course.





	Yohane Descends

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on March 18, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

Yoshiki squinted against the setting sun as he struggled to keep his grip on the overstuffed brown paper bag in his hands. He hugged it close to his body, afraid that if he loosened his grip even a little, the eclectic contents of his little shopping excursion would come spilling out, toppling onto the sidewalk for everyone to see. As much as he’d wanted to keep what he’d purchased hidden, though, he couldn’t help but regret not getting plastic bags, their biting handles a welcome alternative to the juggling he had to contend with now.  
  
He stopped in the shade of some café’s awning and, with the help of an empty table, readjusted his precarious hold on the bag into to something a little more manageable. It wasn’t good, not by any measure; the bag was far too cumbersome to allow for that and Yoshiki’s stomach turned at the thought of trying to rearrange how the items inside were stacked to give him a better grip. He was stuck carrying the bag best he could, the sun’s last bits of warmth and light shining right in his face as he carried on, telling himself in his head that it was nothing, just a minor inconvenience, that soon he’d be home, and then…  
  
His mind started swimming with vague possibilities, fragments of better lives passing by, until they were pushed out of his head by a car honking loudly at another that had cut them off. He jumped a little, startled out of his daydream, his arms tensing up and squeezing against the bag, sending it sliding down his belly. He quickly lifted up a knee, catching it before it could fall, and carefully wrestled it back into his arms, sighing with relief that he had, miraculously, avoided disaster. Things were looking up already.  
  
Yoshiki turned into a nearby alley, a handy little shortcut he often used on the way home from school. He couldn’t help but pick up his pace, knowing now that the hard part of his trip was behind him, that he was away from the busy, bustling streets and that the alleyway would lead him right to his quiet neighborhood. He was also overjoyed that the sun was finally out of his eyes, though little black spots still lingered in his vision as he made his way around the various boxes and bins lining the path.  
  
He didn’t go too fast, though, having built up some modicum of caution over the years due to his own propensity for disaster. As often as Yoshiki felt that he didn’t stand out, that nothing about him was exceptional, even he had to admit his ability to blunder into and over everything was extraordinary. No matter what precautions he ended up taking, he always managed to get in some kind of mess, to fall, drop, or break something, even when there didn’t seem to be anything for him to have get tripped up by.  
  
So it only made sense that as he exited the alley the tip of his shoe caught just the right way on an ever-so-slightly loose piece of sidewalk. He felt it as soon as it happened, his eyes going wide with shock and his heart sinking in disappointment. He felt what hold he had on his center of gravity slip away along with the items at the top of his bag. Yoshiki hugged the bag, pulling his arms in close to his body to minimize the chance of him breaking a bone yet again, as the gray concrete rushed towards him.  
  
“Nnngh!”  
  
He grunted in pain as he hit the sidewalk, his right shoulder taking the brunt of the fall.  
  
“Yoshiki, are you okay!?”  
  
His heart sank even more as he heard the usually calm, reserved voice filled with concern for him. He looked up to see his childhood friend, next door neighbor, and lifelong crush, Riko standing over him, a worried look painted on her face, her deep red hair breathtaking against the crimson-painted sky. As crushed as he was to see her there, once again bearing witness to his terrible luck, part of him couldn’t help but think that, of course, it just had to go this way.  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m okay…” he said, putting the brown paper bag off to the side as he slowly made his way to his feet, carefully positioning his body to hide it from her as she peered over him, trying to figure out if he really was fine.  
  
“Oh no, your things!” she exclaimed, drawing Yoshiki’s attention to the items that had fallen out of his bag as she dropped to a knee to pick them up, long strands of her hair brushing past her neck as she leaned forward, her delicate, long fingers wrapping around them.  
  
“O-oh! D-don’t worry about that, I’ve got it!” Yoshiki quickly stammered, hurriedly scooping up what was near him and hastily dumping them in the bag before grabbing what Riko had already picked up and doing the same. He rolled the bag closed best he could and hefted it back up to his chest. His face was beet red, the heat spreading through it matched only by the stinging heat from where his shoulder scraped against the ground.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you at least want me to carry that home for you?”  
  
“N-no!” he yelled out, before realizing how loud he’d been. “No, sorry. I’m okay, really. Just stings a little, is all,” he said, leaning his head toward the shoulder he fell on, hoping Riko didn’t pick up on any other truths hiding behind his words.  
  
“Well, I’ll at least walk you home, then. Just in case,” she said, matter-of-factly, leaving no room for Yoshiki to argue as she walked alongside him, the gentle scent of her perfume carried by the early spring breeze.  
  
“So...is everything alright?” Riko asked after a couple minutes of walking. “In the bag, I mean.”  
  
“Y-yeah! S-should be, anyway…” Yoshiki answered, hoping she wouldn’t press any further. He’d hoped he was right, though, and that nothing in the bag would be broken enough that he couldn’t use it anymore.  
  
“What is that stuff for, anyway? It’s kinda weird, all that chalk and feathers and stuff. You didn’t join some art club, did you?”  
  
“N-no! They’re…well, my mom asked me to pick up them on the way home from school! She’s, uh, she’s making stuff for a craft fair, or something like that,” he lied, convinced that it sounded better with each word he said.  
  
He wasn’t happy about lying to his childhood friend, but, at least as he saw it, he didn’t have much of a choice. There was no way that he could have told her that all of it was for him. As close as they’d been, he was convinced that it would be one weird quirk too many and she’d want nothing to do with him anymore. He especially couldn’t tell her that he’d gotten all of it for an elaborate ritual, certain that she’d simply laugh, and, at least on that count, he wasn’t wrong.  
  
It was only last night, but the time it had spent consuming his thoughts made it feel like it had been weighing on him for weeks. He was browsing the internet, not looking at or for anything in particular, just padding out the end of his night before he went to bed, when he scrolled past a particularly bombastic ad. Normally he’d simply have moved past it, paid it no mind, but as he saw the stylized letters flashing at him, he found himself strangely drawn to it.  
  
_Unlucky?  
The ONLY way to turn fortunes around!  
GUARANTEED SUCCESS!!!_  
  
Yoshiki hovered over the words for a moment, a little unsure, but figured he had nothing to lose. He clicked on it and was taken to a page that looked like it was older than he was, a site with little more than gold text that was blinding when contrasted against the stark, white background. As he read the page it only expanded on the already suspicious claims of the ad, promising that all the boons of the heavens would descend upon him, that his luck would dramatically shift, that he’d stand out more and be more popular, and that his romantic feelings would finally be reciprocated. He didn’t really care about the background text it provided, talking about the blessings of choirs of angels, humans ascending to join their hallowed halls, and other weighty nonsense like that. Embarrassing as it was to admit, the last guarantee was probably what hooked him the most.  
  
Outside of the grandiose claims and elaborate origin story, though, there wasn’t much else to the page, just a simple list of supplies, what to do with them, and the steps to some sort of ritual that was absolutely guaranteed, or so the webpage assured him, to make all of the site’s promises come true. He was still skeptical, of course, but what was the worst that could happen? He’d be out some money, nothing more. He quickly jotted down the ingredients and steps in a spare notebook he kept in his desk before heading off to bed, his mind swimming with fantasies of a better, less unlucky life.  
  
It was all he could think of at school, the neatly folded list he’d brought with him sitting heavy in his pocket, becoming more and more sold on what he was about to do as the hours ticked by. As soon as the bell rang at the end of the day, he was ready to go, quickly stuffing his book bag, tossing it over his shoulder, and heading to the nearest store he knew that might have everything he needed.  
  
He was more than a little embarrassed about his eclectic shopping list, practically sweating bullets the whole time. He quickly picked whatever he could find that seemed to match up with what the website listed, tossing in various candles in colorful glass holders, thick white chalk, and bags of pitch black feathers, then running back to where the candles were to get a lighter. He was practically shaking the whole time the clerk was ringing him up, horrified that she’d make some comment or ask what everything was for. As soon as he’d paid, he quickly stuffed everything in the biggest brown paper bag they had and darted out of the store.  
  
None of that, of course, was something he could tell the wonderful woman he was incredibly infatuated with, who walked just to his right, her long, graceful strides matching his own short, clumsy ones. Riko filled the silence as they walked with gentle pleasantries, talking about her day and asking Yoshiki questions about his. He tried to keep his cool best he could, desperate to not let his nervousness show, which, of course, made him more nervous as he answered her, talking about tests and classwork he was hardly able to focus on during the day.  
  
After an agonizing eternity, they finally reached his house.  
  
“W-well, it was nice talking to you, Riko! T-take care!” he hurriedly said as he went to open the door. It refused to budge, though, and Yoshiki suddenly remembered that he’d been so set on going through with the ritual today because no one was going to be home until much later in the night.  
  
He felt soft, smooth skin brush against his, and then the weight of the bag slip out of his arms as Riko reached over to grab it, holding it with a big smile on her face.  
  
“Here, let me hold this for you while you open it,” she said, Yoshiki’s shot nerves making it almost impossible for him to appreciate just how radiant she looked when she smiled.  
  
“T-t-thanks!” he stammered, blushing as he rooted around in his pocket for the keys, fumbling to get the right one into the lock. Finally, he got it in, turned it, and open the door, leaving it to lazily swing inwards as he went to take the bag back from Riko.  
  
She held onto it though, looking him in the eyes, her brow furrowing a little. “Are you sure you’re alright, though? Be honest with me, Yoshiki.”  
  
“Y-yeah,” he started to answer, his hands dangerously close to hers as they both held onto the bag. “Just a little tired, I guess, haha. Really, Riko, I’m good! Thanks so much for all your help. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  
  
“Okay…” Riko said, Yoshiki slowly lifting the bag out of her grip as she continued to look at him. “See you tomorrow, then!” she said, her expression quickly shifting to a smile as she waved goodbye and turned to leave.  
  
“Yeah!” he called back, trying to sound as cheerful as he could before slinking inside and closing the door tight behind him.  
  
He hurried into his room, turned on the lights, and dropped the bag on his bed, not caring now as items spilled out of it onto his comforter. There was only one last thing he needed to grab from the list, so he went to the bathroom and came out of it wrestling a large, full length mirror in his arms as he shuffled into his room, having to pause and angle the mirror a few times before it would fit through the door frame.  
  
All the components assembled, he cleared out the middle of his room to make the most space he could, pushing a table against the wall and chairs off to the side. He dumped the rest of the bag out onto his bed and tore into a box of chalk. He squatted down and put the tip against the hardwood floor, suddenly wondering if chalk would clean off it as well as it did the blackboards at school. He dismissed his worries and began drawing a circle around him. After a few more attempts, finally satisfied that it was round enough, he began to fill the circle with a large, five-pointed star, the top tip pointing toward the mirror he’d set up.  
  
Yoshiki carefully stepped over the chalking on the floor, not wanting to break the circle, and grabbed the feathers. He placed a pile of five at each point of the star, the feathers themselves arranged into a five-pointed star. Then he took the candles and placed them on top of the feathers, carefully lighting each one until their flames danced and sputtered. He looked over the list he’d made one last time, mentally checking off each step of the setup he’d completed. He was almost ready.  
  
He walked over to the door, made sure that it was locked, then turned off the lights. All he had left to do before he began was to, as the site said, “strip himself of his Earthly vestments.” Generally speaking, he wouldn’t be terribly embarrassed to be nude in his own room, especially with the door locked, but as he slipped out of clothes, he couldn’t help but feel his chagrin would be exceptionally unbearable if this didn’t work. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he pulled his underwear down his legs, finally taking his spot in the middle of the circle.  
  
Looking down at the list in his hand, the steps for the ritual written in his clearest, most deliberate handwriting, he took a deep breath. He psyched himself up in his head, telling him that this would be it, his life would turn completely around and that everything would be absolutely amazing from here on out. All he had to do was chant some words, do a pose, and that would be it. A better life, as easy as that.  
  
Yoshiki began chanting the words that were on the website, its handy pronunciation guide transcribed flawless on his own note, the words of some elegant, unknown language. What started out as a concentrated effort soon became easier for him, the words coming out more and more organically, until he almost felt like he was in a trance, the next word so clear and visible in his head that he didn’t even need to look at the note anymore. He felt a confidence swelling in him as he neared the end, the candles surrounding the circle flickering with each word he spoke, their light getting dimmer and dimmer.  
  
Finally, he reached the last step. He pulled his left arm across his chest and against his elbow, the notes he’d taken flying off to some unseen corner of his room, and raised his right arm up to his face, forming a “V” shape over his right eye with his index and ring finger, a confident, cocky smirk on his face. “Ascend from impurity!” he yelled, the last words of the ritual, surprisingly, not in the same strange language as the rest. As soon as the words left his mouth, all of the candles went out at the same time, plunging the room into darkness.  
  
“Aah!” he screamed, his voice cracking as he did, leaving his throat feeling sore afterwards. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected from the ritual, but the sudden blackness surrounding him definitely wasn’t it. The webpage had made it sound like it would be far more noticeable, saying that weight of all his sins, misfortunes, and misgivings would suddenly melt away, leaving him feeling fresh, rejuvenated, and born again. Something was clearly wrong.  
  
“I-I must illuminate this chamber, immediately!” he sputtered, walking to over where he thought the light switch was, taking large steps to avoid breaking the circle or tripping over one of the candles that now filled the room with a harsh, acrid stench. He ran his hand along the wall, knowing he’d at least chosen the right direction when he felt his fingers brush against the door frame. Eventually he found the switch and flipped, the light that suddenly filled the room almost blinding.  
  
Able to see once more, he quickly made his way over to his desk, opening his laptop to check the webpage. “Whatever could have transpired to cause such a foolproof ceremony to go awry…” he muttered to himself as the page loaded up, part of him relieved simply to see that it was still there. He went over the steps listed certain that he’d done everything right. Then he looked up to see what items he’d needed, his heart sinking as he noticed a parenthetical next to the feathers it called for.  
  
“Alas! In my haste to initiate my ascendance, I procured feathers as dark as the deepest midnight, when I wanted those as fresh and pure as fallen snow!” he cried, oblivious to how theatrical his language had gotten. He scrolled down the page some more, trying to see if it mentioned anything else about what was supposed to happen afterwards, to see if it covered, at all, what to do if the ritual wasn’t completed correctly.  
  
“‘Should you fail in conducting this sacred rite, woe upon ye, o accursed one, for those misfortunes and maladies upon you shall only compound, and along with them, your misery. Take every precaution, lest you blaspheme and draw ire from those who would bless you, becoming instead one of ill-fated fallen, losing all you have, your soul and self,’” he read out loud, dread pulling his stomach in tight knots.  
  
“Y-your soul and self?! I-impossible!” He looked down at the black feathers on the floor, then walked into the center of the circle and looked at himself in the mirror. “Nay, I am still here! ‘Tis only some silly bit of trickery, that site! Indeed, this ritual surely never was going to work, and therefore holds no power over me!” he proclaimed, his voice shifting more and more with each word he said, its pitch becoming higher, airier and more youthful, it’s tone softening while, at the same time, notes of pride and self-importance slipped in. He smirked at his own reflection.  
  
“Aaah!”  
  
He screamed and pointed at his image in the mirror, panic spreading through his face as he finally the way he’d been talking, the way his voice had changed only now registering. “W-w-w-w-wh…” He tried to stammer out anything else, getting distracted each time he tried by how girly his voice sounded.  
  
“What horrible affliction is this?!” he finally shouted. “Could it be?! The bespoke prophecy and this a-a-adorable voice are one and the same?!” Yoshiki asked, grabbing at his throat, wondering if there some way he could massage his voice back.  
  
“Mayhaps...alas! No such luck!” he concluded, his voice unchanged, and moved his hand away. As he did, a paleness started peeking out from the top of his head, his eyes growing wide as it poured down over him, his skin completely changing into a smooth, creamy tone, spreading over his chest, around his arms, and down his legs. “W-what is this?! My complexion transmuted before my very eyes?! And my hair,” he continued, rubbing at his bare arms and soft legs, “completely gone, its place usurped by silky, alabaster skin?! It...it is soft...and alluringly, no, devilishly pale… Is this what the sacred text meant by becoming fallen?”  
  
Yoshiki raised a hand up, feeling how smooth his cheeks had gotten, any trace he may have had of a beard completely gone. As he did, his skin seemed to ripple under his touch. “How curious…” he mused, stepping closer to the mirror as his face started to change and shift. His eyebrows changed in color, black giving way to dark blue, as they thinned into high arches that seemed to give his face a confident, headstrong look. The blue of his eyes was the next to go, a deep, vivid purple creeping out from the center of his irises until it had completely taken them over. As he blinked, hardly believing what was happening in front of him, he felt his eyelashes growing, becoming longer and thicker, their tips curving ever so slightly. When he opened his eyes, he could have sworn that they were bigger somehow, or, at the least, they were far more expressive than they’d been before. His nose slimmed down, the curve of his bridge becoming smoother, more relaxed, while his nostrils shrunk along with the tip of his nose. Yoshiki’s cheekbones raised slightly, adding a smooth roundness to his cheeks that he didn’t have before, softening his face even more than his new complexion had. His lips tingled as they plumped up, becoming fuller and lightening to a delicate pink, while his mouth got a little smaller, more delicate. His chin pushed in a little, becoming less pronounced, matching the gentle curve of the rest of his face, which now seemed far smaller than it once had. Breath caught in his throat as his neck thinned down, becoming slimmer and slender, the lump of his Adam’s apple completely fading away.  
  
“T-this visage…” Yoshiki murmured, his hands traveling along his new features, “is truly astonishing! These eyebrows, so striking, yet thin and refined, eyes so enthrallingly beautiful that even I may fall under their spell, framed with luscious lashes that only amplify their potency. A gentle, maidenly blush tinging my porcelain skin, belying the darker powers held within. And these lips! So tempting and tantalizing with forbidden dew…”  
  
As he continued to admire what his face had become, he felt a tingle spread through his scalp. “Oho? Is there to be more?” he asked, his question answered as his black hair changed to the same dark blue as his eyebrows. His hair then started growing, slowly at first, soft, silky bangs traveling down his forehead and past his eyebrows, resting just above his eyes. Some strands along the side continued growing, though, gently curving inwards to frame his face as they dipped past his eyes, then his nose, finally stopping when they were about level with his mouth. It started growing faster, long locks brushing past his ear, tickling against his neck on their way down, growing thicker as it started to rest against the small of his back. He saw some hair growing slowly on the right side of his head, intricately wrapping around itself, tying into a tight, round bun, the tingling fading away as soon as it had.  
  
He reached behind him, pulling strands of hair forward. “Aah...fallen or not, this must be something angelic to be so smooth and soft. Truly, nothing of this Earth can compare to this exquisite feeling!” he proclaimed, letting go of the hair and letting it brush back over his shoulder, joining the rest against his back.  
  
“This image in front of me, no, this vessel I now inhabit, will only change more, will it not? The blessings of heaven denied to me, I’ll be transmogrified into a form befitting this resplendent face, one feminine and sleight… Very well! If the rite’s curse is to deprive me of soul and body, then so be it! I cast aside the worthless flesh I’ve dwelled in and welcome the future! I’ll gladly fall from grace!” she said, smiling arrogantly in the mirror, a look that, she thought, suited her all too well.  
  
Her proclamation was answered by a loud pop as her shoulders started pushing inwards, the simple change already making her frame look smaller as her shoulders thinned to match the curves of her elegant neck.”Ufufu! Go ahead, foul angels, I fear not your base spite!” she challenged, thrusting her arm out and pointing at her reflection in the mirror. As though she were incurring the wrath of the heavens’ themselves, her body began to shrink down, her legs and arms getting shorter as she grew closer and closer to the ground. By the time it had stopped, she’d lost nearly a whole foot of her height. She felt a pressure wrapping around the top of her body, pushing in her chest, muscle melting away as it became less broad, the sides gently sloping downwards. The squeezing sensation got tighter just above her belly button as her waist pinched in and her stomach shrunk, becoming softer and flatter than it was while still keeping the slightest hint of weight. Her frame then started flaring outwards, gently at first, as pleasant fat filled in along the sides of her body. Another pop marked her hips spreading outwards, more and more weight hugging tight to them as they grew wider, her frame now soft, curvy, and girlish.  
  
She ran her hands down the side of her body, admiring the changes that had occured. “Hmph, not bad at all! To think, a curse would bestow upon me a body so soft and delicate, with hips so round and smooth! A stomach so soft to the touch, with a gentle, loving curve.Truly a body befitting one that came so close to divinity, only to fall! Indeed, I wait with bated breath for what comes next!”  
  
Yoshiki didn’t have to wait long until a numbness started in the tips of her fingers and began to travel up her arms, as though she’d, somehow, been sleeping on both of them at the same time. As she held them up, their weight odd and foreign to her, they began to slim down, becoming far thinner than they were, any trace of muscle disappearing to be replaced by gentle fat. She felt her hands tense up as her palms shrank down, becoming just a little cushier and softer than they were before. Her fingers also thinned, but then several cracks filled the room as they grew, changing from stubby digits to ones that were long and elegant, her nails growing slightly as they manicured themselves into pretty arches, a clear coat of polish spreading across them as they caught the light.  
  
“Hmm…” she pondered, once the numbness had faded and her arms felt like her own again. She attempted the pose from the end of the ritual once more, pulling her left across her body and moving her right up, slender, pale fingers lining her striking, purple eye in a “V” shape. She smiled at her reflection, seemingly satisfied, then pulled her arm forward, turning her hand as she did to admire her nails. “Simply splendid! Large, clumsy hands metamorphosed into such a refined form! Perfect for one such as me who must grasp her own destiny from the clutches of the heavens that would wrest it from me!”  
  
The same numbness she’d felt in her arms started tingling in the tips of her toes, quickly spreading its way up her calves, past her knees and thighs. She grinned, ready for what was to come, but soon stumbled forward, the numbness proving too much to stand through. Frantically, she threw her arms out, grabbing hold of the mirror and managing to steady herself with it, though just barely. “M-misfortunes confounded, indeed!” she taunted, as more cracks sounded out. She looked down to see her feet shrinking down drastically, becoming less wide as they did. Her toes became more slender, just a little longer than they were before, the same clear polish coating the well-kept nails that adorned them. Weight and muscle both melted away from her calves as they slimmed down, her knees popping as they shrunk to match, her pale skin pulling tight and smooth over them. Her thighs plumped up, filling with a delicate, feminine weight, their softness pressing gently against her crotch. She felt them fill up more in the back, luscious fat rounding out her backside as her larger cheeks started to naturally lift up into a tight heart shape. The numbness finally faded and Yoshiki slowly found her balance again, pushing away from the mirror as she backed up on unfamiliar feet.  
  
“Ahhh…” she sighed as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, quickly growing accustomed to her new legs. “A valiant effort to overthrow me, even I must admit, but it will take far more than that to vanquish this fallen angel! Indeed, all you’ve done is given me the means to further my own designs, legs toned and supple at once, perfect for advancing my dreams!” She spun around after gloating, stopping with her back to the mirror as she turned her head and tried to get a look at her butt, blushing a little as she saw, with some effort, how large and round it was. Yoshiki sheepishly brought a hand around towards it, gently poking it with one of her slender fingers, then quickly pulling it away. “E-e-even this, too, is all part of my plan! Supple flesh giving way to firm! I-indeed, it is just like myself,” she began to say, spinning back around to face herself, “my angelic presence masking the devil within!” she finished, the smirk on her face undermined by the blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Nngh…”  
  
She let out a small moan as a tenderness suddenly spread across her chest, more pleasurable than it was painful, a sensation that seemed to resonate deep within her. The feeling was most prominent in her nipples, which seemed to instantly stiffen in response, tiny goosebumps dotting them as they began to shift in color, dark brown lightening into a vivid pink, her areolae seeming to get larger as it spread. Her nipples started puffing up on her chest, her nipples pushing out more and more until even the edges of her areolae were puffy and full. Then she started to feel her chest filling up, weight slowly flowing in until she had a pair of budding breasts pushing out from her body. Another moan slipped out of her lips as her sore chest expanded, becoming rounder and fuller, her nipples tingling more and more as they did. Soon their weight was enough that they settled against her body, pillowy and soft, her puffy nipples poking outwards, the tenderness starting to fade. They grew just a little bit more, their flesh soft and supple, until the soreness Yoshiki had felt finally vanished, letting her nipples calm down once more.  
  
Yoshiki raised her hands up to her chest, gently cupping her breasts, their gentle weight easily filling up her hands. “W-what a bountiful blessing to bestow upon a fallen angel such as myself…” she whispered, looking down at the creamy cleavage she’d created by cradling her breasts. “B-b-b-but…” she stammered, letting go of her breasts and moving her fingers to her nipples, “a-are these n-normal? S-surely not for one such a-as me. T-these must be some r-remnant from before I f-fell...s-such a t-tender pink certainly does not f-fit me… B-but they’re so large… T-truly this must be s-some part of heaven’s curse! A maiden’s t-tender chest beset by p-peaks in heaven’s own hue, m-made larger as p-punishment…” she said, blushing heavily as she spoke about her chest.  
  
Her blush only deepened as a curious heat started growing deep inside of her, radiating out from just below her navel and spreading down throughout her genitals. Pleasure started to seep into her head, her senses becoming dull and fuzzy as her crotch began to tingle. “T-those craven angels, to assault me so…” she gasped, her breathing starting to grow heavy as the blush spread throughout her face. She breathed in sharply as the heat intensified, and watched in the mirror as her genitals began to shrink. Her penis was the most noticeable, thinning considerably as it receded more and more, a delicate pink color spreading throughout the head. As it became smaller, she was able to see more that was happening to her, her plump thighs pushing in more as her testicles pulled up inside of her, the heat in her stomach becoming a fire as they transformed into ovaries inside of her, joining her newly formed womb. The rest of her genitals continued to change, the same pink that covered her head soon spreading to the rest of them as her scrotum pulled up into her body, forming the warm, tight walls of her vagina while what was on the outside plumped up slightly into a slim set of delicate lips. Her penis was soon gone completely, the shaft now a hood, gently cradling her tender clit. Soft, thick folds soon hid away her thin lips and the fire inside of her began to fade.  
  
It took her a moment to recover, her breathing coming in harsh bursts as her chest heaved up and down, tiny beads of sweat slowly traveling down her breasts. She looked down, past her breasts and her stomach, to the smoothness between her legs, then back up to her reflection. “I-is their punishment o-over...” she wondered aloud, a timid hand slowly making its way to her crotch. Carefully, she started spreading herself, the slightest hint of her lips showing in the mirror before she pulled her hand away. “I-it’s pink d-d-down there, too… A-and it’s all h-hidden... B-but of course it is! ‘T-tis only proper for a maiden’s chastity, her s-sacred flower to be c-concealed! S-still, though, a-are they all…” she murmured, her hands going between her legs again as she slowly spread herself once more, her slim lips visible once again. She gulped as she pressed on, spreading them apart more, until…  
  
“N-nononono! Ahaha, a clever t-trick, foolish angels! T-trying to tempt one who has fallen with her own b-body, how clever indeed!” she loudly exclaimed, pulling her hands back, trying to push the vision she’d caught of her blooming flower out of her mind. “I-I’ll not fall prey to such fiendish subterfuge! Not now that my fall is complete! After all, I am the great…” she let the sentence hang for a moment, unsure of what to say next. It was strange, she was so sure about everything else, why could she not think of her name?  
  
“O-of course! If the heavens are to steal away my soul and body, my very name snatched away from me, I’ll simply have to declare my own, forging my glorious future born anew!” She looked down at the pitch-black feathers on the floor, smiling broadly as an idea entered her head. “Very well! If these feathers, dark as pitch, are what brought this wrath upon me, it is only fitting that I honor their place in my glorious transformation! Huhuhu...behold, the greatest mistake in all of heaven and Earth! The great fallen angel, Yohane, hath descended!” she cried, posing once more. She laughed, her proud chuckles filling the room as the candles suddenly sputtered back to life.  
  
“Aaah!”  
  
Yohane screamed, taken aback by their sudden ignition. Once she’d calmed down, she turned around slowly in a circle, looking at the flames as they gently flickered away. “M-must have been one last, desperate snare of heaven’s, one final trick. Hmph! No matter!” she said as she started to go over to the candles, picking them up and blowing them out, one by one, careful to not let the wax spatter on her exposed skin. When she was finished, she turned back to the mirror.  
  
“I...I should put this back before mother gets home…” she said, all the pride and confidence she’d had suddenly gone at the thought of the scolding she’d get if her mother came home to find the mirror not in the bathroom. That was to say nothing of what her mother would do if she saw the mess scribbled on the floor. Desperate to not be found out, Yohane went over the mirror, trying to wrap her arms around it to drag it out of the room. “T-this is heavy… How’d I get this in here before…” she wondered as she grappled with it. She finally found her grip on it, carefully lifting it off the ground as she went to move toward the door, when her bare foot stepped on of the feathers. It slipped out from underneath her as soon as she pushed off of it, causing her to lose her balance completely, the mirror slipping out of her arms as they went flailing, the both of them hitting the floor with a loud thud. While the mirror was fine, its frame more than sturdy enough to withstand the slight drop, Yohane fared worse, her head bumping against the floor, knocking her unconscious, dreams of heavenly conspiracies playing out in her sleep.  
  
It was hours before Yohane recovered, slowly coming to her senses once more. Her room was completely dark save for a few silvery rays of moonlight slipping through her window. She could feel her bed beneath her and reveled in how nice it all felt, the sheets cool and the pillow under her head far softer than the floor that she’d…  
  
“Ah!”  
  
Yohane sat straight up in bed with a start, memories suddenly flooding back to her.  
  
“W-w-what cruel trick is this?” she stammered, pulling the sheets off of her. “V-verily, I know it was on the floor that I retired to slumber, so then what agent of the heavens hast transplanted me so?”  
  
She got out of bed, at least somewhat relieved to find that she was still naked, and turned on the light.  
  
“N-no way…”  
  
She walked over in front of her bed, squatted down, and ran her fingers along the smooth hardwood floor.  
  
“It’s gone…” she murmured, finding no trace of the chalk circle that had been drawn on the floor. Gone, too, was the mirror that she’d brought in, the one that she’d tried to take out of the room and had then...what, exactly?  
  
“M-my mind must be under assault, my memories obscured by some foul haze! I am certain that sigils were cast upon this very ground, the catalysts for a ritual of great import...but now all is gone, as though it were just some fantasy…” She tried to remember more about the ritual she was certain had happened, but every line of reasoning she went down led to only more fog, memories half-remembered. She pressed on, though, and finally found one image she couldn’t shake out of her head.  
  
“R-Riko… Yes! Of course, that must have been it! A sacred ceremony to make my familiar as resplendent as me, to have her fall and join the ranks of my little demons, the chief among them! B-but did I complete the rite? O-or did I merely dream… I must ascertain the truth with mine own eyes!” she yelled, suddenly fired up with the possibility that someone she loved so dearly could have joined her. She ran over to the door, ready to throw it open, before realizing that she wasn’t wearing anything at all.  
  
“Ah-ahahaha! B-before I visit my beloved little demon, it is only proper that I should cloak myself in garments as dark as the night itself!” she nervously chuckled to herself as she went over to her closet, shifting through a wide assortment of outfits, their various pieces hanging together for convenience, each one more elaborate than the last. Finally, she found a top and skirt that caught her eye and pulled it out. “Perfect! I shall conceal myself in this as I steal off into the night to visit my familiar!”  
  
She put the clothes on the bed, then went over to her dresser, pulling open a drawer filled with panties, almost every pair black. She grabbed a pair at random, one that was especially lacey and sheer on the sides, and slipped her feet through them. She pulled them up her pale legs until they rested comfortably against her hips, gently cradling her soft butt and making it look even larger than it was.  
  
A pair of black stockings were next, which she tried to put on while standing up. After losing her balance and nearly toppling every time she went to get one around her foot, she finally sat down on the bed. She slipped the stocking around her foot, then grabbed onto the edges of it as she stretched her leg forward, pulling it up over her leg as she did. Once she’d done the same with the other leg, she wiggled forward on the bed and stood up, pulling the stockings up the remainder of the way, their tops gently biting into the squishy fat on her thighs.  
  
Yohane slipped on her skirt next, letting it rest high on her hips, wanting to expose just a tease of her creamy legs. Ruffled layers of white, black, darker black lined with white frills, and an underlying white flared out, adding a roundness to her hips that was fancy and alluring all at the same time.  
  
She slipped the black strap of the top around her neck first, twisting it around so that it wrapped around her throat, a cute bow showing just to the side. Yohane then brought the top around her back, pulling it tightly over her waist as she began to button it up, carefully stuffing her breasts inside, pale cleavage peeking out from beneath the white lace that adorned the top of the black corset. After that were a pair long, black gloves with white ruffles, which she slid over her delicate fingers and up her arms, only stopping when they were just below her shoulders.  
  
When she was finished, she looked down at the clothes, straightening her outfit a little as she inspected herself. “Something’s off…” she muttered, before going back to the closet, digging around in it until she found what was was looking for and pulled them out. She slipped one set of the black straps around her arm and over shoulder, then did the same with the other, reaching back to adjust the fit of her black, feathery wings.  
  
“There! The perfect finery for a fallen angel such as myself! Now, then, I must make haste, for the witching hour is upon me and I must consult with my beloved familiar!” she proclaimed, before a loud knock rattled her door.  
  
“Yoshiko! It’s almost midnight, you should be in bed!”  
  
“I-I know not this Yo-Yo-Yo-Yoshiko you speak of!” she cried back, a blush spreading through her cheeks at the strangely familiar, though definitely wrong name.  
  
“I mean the loud-mouthed daughter I have keeping me up!” her mother answered back, before starting to open the door.  
  
“G-g-g-g-gosh, Mother! A-at least knock!” Yohane cried out, quickly throwing herself against the door as her mother grappled against her weight.  
  
“Yoshiko, you’re always so difficult! Why are you even dressed up like that, anyway?”  
  
“‘T-tis only proper for a fallen angel to wear the uniform of her station, Mother!”  
  
“Fine, whatever! Why are you dressed like that this late?!”  
  
“I was merely going to inquire with my contracted famil-”  
  
“In a language I can understand, Yoshiko!”  
  
“I-I-I was just going to see Riko, okay!” she yelled out, finally pushing the door closed on her mom, her back slumping against it. She heard a loud sigh from the other side of the door.  
  
“Alright, alright. I get it,” she said, a muffled “sort of” muttered under her breath, muted by the wooden door between them. “I was young, too, once. But make it quick, alright? You two both have school in the morning. And whatever you do, keep it quiet so I can sleep!”  
  
Yohane sat on the floor, holding her knees against her chest, listening to her mother’s footsteps as they headed down the hall and back to her room. Once she heard her door close shut, she collected herself off the floor, brushing off her skirt as she did.  
  
“Huhuhu...no matter what obstacles stand in my way, I, the great fallen angel Yohane, shall surpass them!” she cried out.  
  
“YO-SHI-KO!”  
  
She shuddered a little as she heard her mother yell from down the hall.  
  
“B-but discretion is the nobler part of valor…” she whispered, tiptoeing her way over to the sliding window that led to her balcony. She slid it open, the cool night air blowing through her hair, her wings pushing back slightly, and stepped out. She leaned over the ledge, looking at the not-insignificant distance between her and the ground, and then up past the gap to the balcony across from her, the one that led right to Riko’s room.  
  
Carefully, she made her way on top of the ledge, holding her arms out to try and balance herself, her heart beating through her chest as she tried not to look down at the grass below. “E-even fallen angels can f-fly…” she tried to reassure herself. Yohane took a deep breath, screwed up her face into a look of extreme concentration, and leapt forward, pushing off the balcony ledge and hoping that her usual misfortune wouldn’t strike.  
  
She landed flat on her feet with a loud thud, a painful shock travelling up her legs, causing them to go numb as she stood there, gritting her teeth. “P-pain is s-simply a state of mind…” she muttered, as the numbness faded, replaced by a dull, throbbing ache. She leaned over and rubbed at her legs, trying to massage the pain out of them with little success. “N-no matter,” she said, awkwardly walking over to the window that stood between her and Riko.  
  
Yohane tapped on the glass, lightly at first, hoping Riko was still awake, or at least a light sleeper. When it was obvious that she wasn’t, though, she started knocking harder on it, until the curtain covering it was suddenly pulled back.  
  
“Yo-Yoshiko?” Riko grumbled, her voice muffled by the glass. Her eyes were only half open, and she’d obviously just been woken up. Her hair was just a little messy from her pillow, and her dark pink pajamas were a little wrinkly. She rubbed at her eyes, looking a little shocked to see Yohane still there when she’d finished, and then slid open the window. “What are you doing here this late? And why are you dressed like that?”  
  
“Ufufu,” Yohane chuckled, walking past Riko into her bedroom and turning to face her as she closed the window, posing just in time as Riko turned around. “I’ve told you, dear familiar, ‘tis only fitting a raiment for a detestable one such as I, thrust out of the heavens by a vengeful and maligned god.”  
  
“Right, right, but that doesn’t explain why you had to come to my room.”  
  
Yohane walked over to her, talking her hands and folding her own over them.  
  
“I just had to see you, o’ familiar, struck by a premonition that my little demon had need of me!”  
  
“I-I don’t,” Riko stuttered, a blush entering her sleepy face, “and I’m not your little demon!”  
  
“Oh?” Yohane questioned, letting go of her hands and stepping back. “Do you deny your bloodline, then? The demonic power that flows through the both of us, that curse from the divine that we share?” she pressed, thrusting out her right hand with her index and ring fingers out, pointing at Riko.  
  
“O-of course not!” Riko yelled back, folding her arms across her chest. “Verily, I cannot refute the power that we hold, stolen away from the very angels themselves when we fell from grace! Nor do I pretend to ignore that we are excommunicated, broken angels that descended to this base Earth upon wings of midnight, reunited after long strife to forge our destiny anew together!”  
  
Yohane chuckled heartily as a look of shock and embarrassment spread across Riko’s face.  
  
“Fufufu…well said, my little demon!”  
  
“I-I’m not your little d-demon! I j-just got c-caught up in your...y-your ‘youness,’ that’s all…” Riko stammered out, her blush now as red as the hair that flowed down her back.  
  
“There is no need to hide it,” Yohane said, walking over to her and running her hand along her cheek, pulling Riko’s gaze down to hers.  
  
Riko blushed even harder and backed away. “L-listen, it’s late, alright? I-I’m just going to go back to sleep. And you should too! We’ve got school in the morning…” she said as she got in bed and started to pull the covers over her.  
  
Yohane turned around, content to see her friend was indeed her familiar, but her smirk faded when she saw the balcony across from Riko’s, thinking back to the leap she’d had to make.  
  
Riko must have noticed it too, a loud sigh suddenly coming from behind Yohane. She turned to see that Riko had scooted back on the bed, her hand patting the empty space next to her, her blush still as strong as ever.  
  
“Right, I figured that’s how you got here. C-come on, you can sl-sleep here tonight. W-wouldn’t want you to hurt your legs again…” she mumbled, a smile spreading on Yohane’s face. “Just take the wings off first, okay?”  
  
Yohane complied with her request, draping them over a chair before settling into bed next Riko, the two of them facing each other, though Riko was already starting to doze off again.  
  
“It’s kind of like when we were kids...b-before we fell…” Yohane whispered.  
  
“Yeah…” Riko sighed in response, a gentle smile on her face.  
  
“Pleasant dreams, my little demon,” Yohane said.  
  
“Mmm...I told you already-” Riko began to answer.  
  
“But of course, ‘I’m not your little demon.’ That is only a triviality, though, our bond held apart by mere contrivances. For, once the contract is sealed-”  
  
Yohane’s ramblings were interrupted as Riko pulled in close to her, her warm breath tickling against Yohane’s cheek before her plump lips wrapped around her own, Riko giving her soft, tender kiss before sleepily pulling away, leaving Yohane, for perhaps the first time, speechless.  
  
“Goodnight…” Riko sleepily muttered, before her breathing grew heavy and slow, her body relaxing against Yohane’s.  
  
“N-n-n-n-night…” she stuttered in reply, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the sweetly sleeping body next to her until she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
